Hero's
by ThisistheJabbawocke
Summary: Veronica's was always one thing herself. She chose superhero's over princess. Curly fries over salads. Syfi over romance. It just who she was, but what if who you were wasn't enough anymore?.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned against my desk chin resting on my open palm as I doodled on a page on my note pad. I could hear talking in the backround of my own daze. I wasn't fully engaged in the discussion but I'm sure I wasn't the only student. He was talking about great dou's of english literature. As I drew swirls and dots on my paper I found myself becoming almost completely lost in i before being snapped back to reality.

"Miss Stilinski!" Mr. Yukimura's voice pulled me from my daze

Slowly my eyes raised from the ink covered page to land on the older asian man standing in front of the classroom lightly leaning on his desk his eyebrows raised as if waiting for an answer. I twisted the emerald ring that once belonged to my mother on my finger nervously. I hadn't heard the question he had just asked. Mr. Yukimura stood up from his desk straightening himself we both knew I wasn't paying attention.

"Can you please list some Great dou's of literature history?" he requested

I sat there for a moment twisting my ring and pursing my lips as I sat there thinking of different dou's. I took in a deep breath calming my nerves once more

"Batman and robin, Sherlock holmes, John Watson, Joker, Harley Quinn, Frodo baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Batman, Catwoman, R2d2 C3PO, Skywalker, Yoda. Solo, Chewbacca, Superman, wonderwoman, " I started listening all the great dou's I could think of.

"Is that all?" asked with hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh yeah and Scott and Stiles" I replied cheekily

The entire class let out a little giggle while Mr. Yukimura shook his head with a slight smirk on his lips. He hadn't got the chance to reply back before the bell had run sounding the end of the day. It took seconds of the students chair and desk to start shuffling as the put away the belongings.

"Alright everyone I was an essay on your favorite literature dou, do on Monday!" Mr Yukimura called out over the sounds of students eager to leave for the weekend.

I closed my notebook tucking my pen into the spiral bindings before slipping it into my bag. Reaching into my bag I pulled out bag of skittles before zipping it up. Standing up I pushed my chair in and headed for the door giving a light smile and small wave to before walking on the door into the bustling hallway.

I stood in the doorway safely out of the way of the road rage filled teenagers. I watched as the pushed and moved there way through the trafficked halls. groups of girls gossiping and giggling about boys, The boys rough housing and shoving their way through the crowd talking about parties and sports. I was small for my age height and size wise, it made me seem practically invisible to most other students so I tried to stay out of there way in the halls.

My eye's scanned the crowd of students till I saw one that was all too familiar Malia. She was my brother Stiles somewhat of a girlfriend. She was forcefully shoving her way through the student.

"Malia!" my voice called out

Even though my voice was drowned out by the other Malia still heard me. Her attention redirected to me she pushed her way to me. I didn't need to tell her anything she already knew the main reason I had called for her. She draped an arm over my shoulder as pushed our way through he crowded hallways and out the side door leading to the lacrosse field.

"Thank Malia" I said softly with a smile

"Anytime Kiddo" she said lightly nudging me

" Are you staying for the game?" I quizzed

I tugged the edges of the skittles bag ripping it as we walked towards the field.

"Yeah, someones gotta help you cheer Stiles on" Malia teased

"And make side bets with coach" I giggled giving her a light nudge

"Never hurts to make money on the side"

Malia and I both laughed at that one as we reached the bleachers. The boy's were already out on the field warming up as we got there. Looking up at the bleachers Lydia was already sitting in a middle row working on her homework.

"Hey Lydia!" I called out waving at her as I climbed the bleachers

"Hey Sweetie!" Lydia chirped smiling

Making my way up beside Lydia I poured skittles into my mouth before claiming my spot next to Lydia. I placed my bag between my legs unzipping it I pulled out my notebook, I zipped my bag back up placing my notebook on my lap before opening it and starting on my homework. The three of us sat there doing our homework and semi watching the boy's practice. Every so often Malia would get frustrated so Lydia and would have to stop and help her or I would have to ask Lydia on help for a word. Occasionally even Lydia would ask for some advice we made quite the study team.

I had gotten sidetracked and was drawing little bat's on the edge of my paper when I felt Malia nudge me. I turned my head slightly raising a brow out of curiosity, Malia had a devious smirk on her face.

"What.." my voice was cautious as I spoke

She nodded her head towards the field, I followed her stuttle hint my eyes directing on the field. Most of the boy's were doing laps while some were practicing passing. I noticed Liam turn away looking at the lacrosse ball at his feet.

"Liam was so just watching you" Malia teased

"You know he can hear you right?" I turned my attention back to her

"and you know I can hear his heart beat right?" She mocked

I rolled my eyes as the faint burning sensation started to cover my cheeks. I looked down burying my head in my hands. I could just picture the triumphant smirk on Malia's face. Teasing Liam and I was her new found hobby. It's not like we were together or anything, we were just friends, we had clicked the first day of school before scott had even changed him.

As soon as Malia had realised that Liam and I were friends she did everything in her unnatural power to make us uncomfortable and embarrassed. She seemed to get enjoyment out of seeing the two of us squirm, blush and make fools out of ourselves.

"Lydia" I pouted into my hands

"Malia leave the poor girl alone" Lydia defended

"Oh you two are no fun!" It was Malia's turn to pout and mine to laugh

"Ronnie!" Stiles called out from the field

"Batman's calling I shall be back!" I told them before standing up.

I patted there shoulders before skipping down the bleachers standing on the last one I hopped off and walked over to stiles. He looked exhausted already I couldn't help but giggles as he leaned against the post. as I got closer my brother stretched out his arm poking me lightly with his lacrosse stick I swatted him away.

"What can I help you with Batman?"

"Would you mind running to the vending machine and getting me a drink and some cups?" Stiles gave me hopeful grin I let out a heavy exaggerated sigh

"Finee, but I get a cup!" I battered

Stiles didn't get the chance to argue with me back I turned quickly on my heels and took off I had only got a few feet away when I tripped baling on someone left out lacrosse gear. I could feel the damp grass slide under my hands as the mud stained my hands and knees. I could hear laughing and snickering. I pushed myself up on to my feet brushing myself off I knew all eyes were on me

"I'm good, I'm okay!" I called out not turning my back as I raised my hands in the air

I could here the bursts of laughter as I hurried my way towards the school this time more carefully than before. I pushed open the the large metal door heading into the hallways, I ran my fingers against the lockers as I walked to the abandoned cafeteria reaching it I walked over to the machines. I shoved my hands into my pocket digging out my money putting into the snack machine.

I pushed the all to known buttons that released the peanut butter filled cups. I crouched down pushing the flap open and taking the cups out. Then made my way over to the drink machine, putting my money in I got Stiles a gatorade and flavored water for myself. Taking them out of the machine I headed back outside to field.

Getting closer i noticed more and more people going to the stands, the game would be starting soon. I picked up my pace nearing the bleachers a bottle fell from my hands. I groaned at my own clumsiness before bending down to pick it up. Picking up the bottle a pair of cleats stopped in front of me. Standing up stairs a boy with dirty blonde hair was in front on me.

He hand his hand outstretched resting on the under bars of the bleachers blocking my path. I looked the boy up and down, he had spectacular sparkly emerald green eyes he had smile that looked like it was cut from a magazine add. As my eyes scanned him they stopped on his green jersey he was from the opposing team, not only that he was from devenford prep. I instantly became a deer in headlights.

"Well hey there beautiful" the boy smiled

"Hi" I squeaked out my voice barely audible

"What's your name doll" His voice was soft like velvet as he reached to me tucking a stray hair behind my ear

I could feel my own heart racing like the sound of war drums. My mouth started to try up my mind in a fuzzing panic. I wasn't good with boy's not one on one at least, not unless they were Scott, Liam or Mason. while this guy was a strangers who was getting to close and to personal. I could see him watching me as I stood there trying to get a proper thought.

"Ver.. Ver...Veronica... " I managed to stutter out

I could feel my face burning instantly from embarrassment I felt like a complete idiot. The boy seemed to be enjoying it to. He smiled at me once again reaching his hand out towards me while he opened his mouth to speak.

"bea-" His voice halted

I watched my eyes growing wide as his body was jerked back thrown into the air. My breath was caught in my throat as the boy landed with a thud. I heard a low grow it was barely audible, it broke me from my fright induced trance. My head turned quickly to seem Liam standing slightly hunched over his hand curled into fists at his sides skin turning white. I could see his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

"Stay away from her" Liam snarled at the boy who looked terrified.

I turned to watch the boy as he scrambled to his feet eyes locked on Liam as he slowly back away before bolting not daring to look back. I slowly looked back at Liam I could see the liquid starting to drop from his fingers. I tilted my head to the side a ping of guilt running through me, this wasn't the first time Liam's anger for someone saying or doing something to me had triggered his change.

Cautiously I raised my hands walking gingerly towards Liam my feet lightly crunching in the gravel. Liam didn't move his head lowered with heavy breaths I stopped a few steps in front of him. I watched him cautiously Stiles and Scott both hated when I got too close to Liam or any of the pack when they were changed through emotion.I very rarely would listen to them though especially when it came to Liam, despite there warning and even his own doubt's I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Liam.." I said softly he turned away from me.

"Don't look at me.. don't come any closer I could hurt you" he said harshly

I took a deep breath taking a step closer I lifted my hand a little higher. I let my fingertips gently brushed against Liams cheek.

"No you couldn't, you never could. Since day one all you've done and tried to do protect me. You may not trust yourself but I do" my voice was soft and calm as I spoke

Slowly Liam turned to look at me, his breath was softer less ragged. As he looked up his eyes met mine, slowly they changed from a deep yellow to there original brilliant blue. His head gently nuzzled against my hand. I gently ran my thumb against his cheek with a smile that he returned.

"Where's Dunbar!" we heard Coach Finstock yell from the field Liam and I both let out a laugh

"Score one for me wolfman" I teased lighting kissing his cheek

"Will do Batgirl" Liam winked before running out onto the field.


	2. Chapter 2

My eye's were glued to field watching as the boy's and Kira ran back and forth throwing the ball and tackling eachother. The seconds on the clock were ticking down, the next goal would win it and it would need to be made soon. I watched as greenberg passed the ball to Liam he took off down the field. I bit my nervously playing with my ring as he weaved in and out of the opposing players.

"Come on Liam.. come on…" I encouraged barely above a whisper

I watched as Liam's arm stretched back before flicking forward the small white ball whipped through the air slipping past the goalie's stick and hitting the back of the net. I jumped up as did most of the fans standing in the bleachers and we yelled and cheered and clapped. Lydia half hugging me as she screamed proudly for the team. Liam turned towards the stands pointing his lacrosse stick towards me before running into the middle of the field where the rest of the team waited.

As Liam made his way into the middle of the field the final buzzer blew announcing the game had ended. The referee announced beacon hills had one, I took seconds the the fan to flood out onto the field. Malia grabbed my hand pulling me down the bleachers running onto the field she pushed us through the crowed my hand slipped from hers as I got lost in the sea of people.

Panic set in instantly as my personal space was invade, my body went tense as I held my self trying to make myself as small as possible in the crowed of people. I could feel my heart racing faster and faster as my chest started to tighten. I tried to push myself through the crowd they pushed me back into midst of people like a pinball.

"Excuse me" I said quietly trying to make my way through

"Let me through!"I tried to demand

I was ignored I felt invisible in the crowed, I raised my hands over my head covers it closing my eyes tightly waiting for it to be over. I felt a hand brushed over my waist I became rigid my breath getting caught in my throat. as I was yanked against someones body, I kept my eyes closed. The cheering faded and I felt myself being put back onto the ground.

"Why were you in the crowded why didn't you wait on the bleachers like usual?" Liams panicked voice shockingly calmed my nerves

Opening my eyes he was standing in front of me, his uniform covered in mud grass stains and sweat. beads running down the sides of his face as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair I took a long deep breath letting my heart beat slow down.

"Malia dragged me down.." I mumbled Liam let out a slightly aggravated sigh

"Of course she did" he said shaking his head, I let out of small giggle

"You should probably go have a shower stinky" I teased playfully

"What you don't want a big bear hug?" Liam wiggled his eyebrows opening his arms

I put my hands up cautiously stepping back as the Liam smirk grew wider. I blinked at him a couple times, Liam leaned forward. I bolted past him Liam stumbled forward before turning and facing me. He raised his eyebrows challenging me, I shook my head bolting under the bleachers. Liam laughed as I made way out of the other side and towards the parking lot to wait for Stiles at the jeep.

I leaned against the cold metal for a while watching as the fan and there vehicles dissipated from the parking lot. A cold breeze came down from the trees cause me to shiver. I turned around open the passenger door pulling myself into the jeep before closing the door. reaching under the seat I adjusted it before leaning back and propping my feet up on the dashboard.

I sat there tapping my fingers against my knees to a tune in my head as I stared up at the ceiling. A light knock on the window caused me to jump slightly jolting my self straight as I lightly clutched my heart from the mini heart attack. I turned my attention to the passenger window I pulled back slightly shocked at what I saw.

Brett Talbot, a lacrosse player from devenford prep a werewolf and Liam's least favorite person was standing outside the jeep smiling at me. I scrunched my brows pursing my lips suspiciously, leaning my hand down I slowly started to roll down the window. Brett started to move raising his arm up he held out my bag.

My mouth dropped open in shock, I hadn't even realised I had forgotten it and here we was returning it. Brett soft amused chuckle broke me out of my trance, I could feel the red hue forming on my cheeks. I gave a slightly embarrassed half smile as I bit my inner lower lip.

"Thought you might need this" Brett smirked at me winking playfully,

If I didn't look like a goofy tomato before I sure did now. I could feel my entire face starting to burn up from blushing.

"Th.. thanks.." I mumbled nervously

Brett brought the bag closer to the window I reached my hand out grabbing at the straps. As my finger wrapped around the strap they brushed against Brett's hand. I tried acting like it didn't effect me didnt make my heart race. I knew it was pointless though, Brett would hear me without even trying. As I began to retreat my hand Brett's long fingers gently wrapped around my wrist preventing me from pulling away.

My eyes flicked from my wrist and up to Brett nervously as he observed my hand carefully. My eyes watched carefully as his other hand was brought up and gently brushed against the band of my ring. I looked up at him curiously wondering what he was up to exactly.

"That's beautiful ring" he spoke softly admiring the ring.

I could feel myself mixing with emotions as I looked back down at the ring. I was never good with talking about my mom. I was never sure how to feel. Sad, happy, angry, depressed, hurt, proud, so many emotions flooded over me. I pulled a smile to my lips looking back up at Brett. He knew what I was feeling I could see it in his eyes.

"Thank you… I't belonged to my mom" my heart ached as I spoke

"We'll I'm sure she'd be very proud to have such a beautiful, smart and kind daughter"

I could feel the butterflies erupting in my stomach like an atom bomb as Brett charmed me. My cheeks started flushing once more as I tried to hide the smile taunting at my lips. Brett's grip loosened his grip, slowly pulling away from me his fingertips grazed my skin.

"I better go you're brother's coming"

I didn't even get a chance to say another word, Brett had disappeared into the night with a blink of an eye. I took a long deep breath as I pulled my bag in through the window. I could feel my heart still racing as I smiled to myself. So that's what being Lydia felt like. As if on cue there was a slight bang on the jeep before stiles was climbing into the drivers seat shoving his lacrosse gear into the back seat.

"What are you grinning about?" Stiles asked questions

"Is it against the law to smile?" I challenged

"I don't know depends what you're up to" Stiles teased

"Who say's I'm up to anything!?" I restored offended by his comment

"You're a Stilinski" Stiles had a smug grin on his face

"So are you" my voice was in matter O' fact tone

"That's how I know" Stiles winked nudging me

"Such a dork...:" I mumbled shaking my head

"Run's in the family" he taunted

I looked at him raising a brow, Stiles looked back at me with a serious smirk. It took meer second for us both to break out into a fit of laughter leaning into each other. After a few moments we took deep breaths calming ourselves down. When we had finally calmed ourselves down Stiles started the jeep and started our journey home.

The jeep rolled to a stop as Stiles pulled up in front of the house. Undoing my seatbelt I opened the passenger door hopping out of the jeep. Turning back I reached into the jeep grabbing my bag before closing the door. stiles came around the jeep meeting me on the walk way as we headed up to the house.

"Look's like dad's working late, pizza sound good tonight?" Stiles asked while his hands fumbled with his key's.

"Pizza always sounds good" I reminded him

Stiles let out a laugh unlocking the door, as he opened it I squeezed in heading for the stairs. Reaching my room I tossed my bag onto my bed before walking over to my dresser. Going through my drawers. I pulled out a pair of Pj shorts and a shirt I had stolen from Isaac.

I never got the chance to return before he had my pajamas I walked out of my room leaving my door open. walking down the hallway I opened the bathroom door stopping in the doorway I leaned out.

"Having a shower!" I called out

Stepping into the bathroom I flicked the light on and closed the door locking it behind me. I placed my clothes on the counter, I pulled the curtain back. Stripping my slightly grassed stained clothes I tossed them into the hamper before stepping into the tub and pulling the curtain closed. Standing there I leaned over as I began adjusting the taps.

As the water started pouring from the spout. I lifted my leg slightly I used my foot gauge the temperature of the water. When the water finally had reached the right temperature, I pulled the shower knob as I stood up. The water came rushing down over me like a warm waterfall.

Closing my eyes I lifted my head up tilting it from side to side letting it crack as I rubbed each side. Stretching my arms up I did a small rotation in the tub enjoying the water as it pelted gently against my skin. I leaned back out of the stream opening my eyes I reached for my Maui body wash. Squirting a fair amount into my hand I put the bottle back then proceeded to lather my skin. The aroma of coconut filled the air, I smiled to myself enjoying to relaxing qualities

I made my way down the stairs, head looking down one hand on the rail as the other rubbed the now semi dry towel against my hair. Reaching the last stair I wrapped the towel around my head before standing up straight and walking into the kitchen. I could smell the pizza before I had even reached the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen Stiles was leaning over the island half a slice of pizza dangling out of his mouth his eyes glued to his phone screen. I rolled my eyes shaking my head at him, reaching the island I spun the box around to face me before opening it and pulling me out a slice.

"I swear every time we eat out I come in and you're in that same spot, food hanging out of your mouth and texting Scott or Malia" I teased playfully

"Wrong, It's Lydia" Stiles flashed me a cheeky grin.

"Forget your notes on the board again" I teased

"Don't you have homework to do?" Stiles said unmuseded

"Don't you" I retorted playfully

Stiles made a silly face at me causing me to giggle. His eyes went back down to his phone, I stretched up onto my tippy toes. Reaching across the island I ran my fingers through his hair messing it up. Stiles swatted at my hands I gave out a laugh taking another slice of pizza before retreating to my room. As I made my way upstairs I finished my first peice of pizza and went into my room.

Climbing onto my bed I bit into my second slice of pizza. Letting it hang from my mouth as I pulled my homework out. After pretty much emptying my bag onto my bed I started my homework while munching on my pizza.

I had conquered my Economics with ease, history was a different issue. I let out a heavy sigh rolling over onto my back lifting my textbook above my head. My eyes scanned the paragraphs as I looked for the answers. I felt my phone start buzz against my thigh, I rested my text book on my chest reaching for my phone.

Bringing the phone up to my face my eyes looked over the screen. My breath got caught in my throat as the name Brett Talbot appeared on my screen. My mind started to spiral with a million different thoughts, the first being how did his name get in my phone. I started thinking for a minute I knew I hadn't done it, no one had there real name in my phone not even coach.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Brett had gone into my bag when he returned it and put his number in my phone. I narrowed my eyes shaking my head, that sneaky little bugger. I slid my finger across the screen opening the message.

"_Hey there pretty lady" - Brett_

I rolled my eyes at the message before replying back to him.

"_Hey creeper wolf"_

As I waited for text back I clicked on his contact information. erasing Brett's name my fingers hovered over the keyboard as I racked my brain for a nickname. A smirk tugged across the edges of my lips as my fingers typed the four letter name. Thor. As I saved Brett's new name in my phone it buzzed once more this time from Liam he had needed help with a math question.

It felt like a century had past in only a few hours. My brain throbbing from homework, my fingers tired from writing answers and essays while periodically replying to Brett and Liam's texts. My eyes started stinging as I used what energy I had left to force them open. Slowly they closed then opened in one long blink. Sleep had won, I closed my text book stacking my notes before crawling off my bed.

Homework in hand I walked over to my dresser placing them on top before turning the lights off. The room went dark the only light emitting from the starry night sky out my window and the alarm clock on my night stand that read 12:06. I dragged myself over to my bed flopping onto I crawled under the covers curling into a ball closing my eyes once more.

It felt like a weight was crushing down on my chest. I could feel my heart pounding my eye shot open as I jolted out of bed. Beads of sweat pooling at the sides of my face, panic setting in my brain. I crawled at my chest in throat trying to grasp a even a hint of air. I turned to my side tugging my nightstand drawer open tears blurring my limited vision.

I could feel myself shaking as my hand dug through my draw reaching for the familiar L shaped container. Pulling the cap off I shook the inhaler bringing it to my lips I wrapped them around it before pressing down on the canister. A gust of air was forced into my lungs, I counted to three then forcing another. After a couple more seconds I could feel the pressure receding as I began to breathe once more. There's still flooding from my eyes making trails down my cheeks.

I pulled my knees to my chest holding them to me as I stared into the darkness of my room. I rocked myself gently trying to forget the nightmare that had haunted my sleep. Even though it wasn't fully a nightmare, it was a daunting memory. Stiles had been possessed he was a monster The nogitsune was real.

I leaned reaching for my phone I took it off my nightstand. pressing the button the screen lit up the bright light stung my eyes in the darkness. I squinted my eyes clicking my contacts I scrolled through hovering on Liam's name. My eyes flickered the alarm clock next to me it was almost 2am.

It was friday night there was a chance he'd still be up playing video games. I clicked his name bringing up our previous chat. I typed him a quick message.

" _You up Liam?"_

I sat there staring at the screen, wiping the stray tear away that landed on it. I tried taking calming breaths but they all came out shaky as the first. My phone buzz in my hand I looked down to see Liam's reply.

"_Yeah what's up?"_

I replied to Liam with one single word.

"_Nightmare"_

Liam didn't reply back right away, I sat there alone in the dark staring at my phone. I closed my eyes balling my hands at my side trying to focus and calm myself. A knock on my window caused me to tense up and freeze my eyes shot open. Slowly I turned to look at my window, I let out a breath I hadn't notice I had been holding onto as Liam's face looked in from outside.

I pulled myself to the edge of my bed wiping my tears as I did. I stood up walking towards the window my blanket dragging with me falling to the ground about half way there. I unlatched the window yanking it up harshly. Liam crawled in pulling me into a hug the second both his feet were on the ground.

I leaned into him my hands clutching fistfulls of his shirt as I started shaking again. Scott and Stiles never told Liam fully about the Nogitsune, but I had. Liam knew the pain, the fear, the worry he knew everything I felt through that time, I told him more then I told anyone else.

Liam kept one hand around me hold me firmly to him as he reached back closing and re locking the window with the other. Liam's thumb made small soothing circular motions on my back as he walked us to the bed. Stopping at my blanket he swiftly picked it up wrapping it around me before pulling me back to him.

Sitting on my bed Liam adjusted himself so he was leaning against the headboard before pulling me in close. I nestled into Liam's side his arm wrapped securely around me as his other picked my legs up laying them over his lap. Neither of us said a word, we didn't need to anymore Liam just held me. With him I had a sense of safeness, warmth comfort.

I knew with him here nothing would hurt me it was a peaceful feeling. I felt Liam leaned down slightly his lips lightly brushing the top of my head as his thumb rubbed against my arm soothingly. I closed my eyes my head resting against his chest I let his heart be lull me into a calming sleep.


End file.
